Capture the Flag
by CrystalFlowers
Summary: Another game of Capture the Flag, but what's different? Percy and Grover don't have Annabeth on their team! What will happen when Percy and Annabeth meet in the woods? I suck at summaries but please read!
1. Choosing Teams

**Hi everyone, so this is my first fanfic ever made! YAY! I've read a bunch of fanfics and i really wanted to make my own! Im kinda new at this so please no flames :) Anyway, this chapter is kinda short, i really didnt know it would be so short, in my mind it was really long lol. Anyway enjoy! sadly, i do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but if i did, Percy would have been mine! muahahahaha.**

I walked out of my cabin with Grover to see a group huddled around Chiron. I tried to hear what he was saying, but all I heard was capture and flag. 'Huh. Capture the Flag? Let's see who's on my team. We picked teams and I was happy to see I got Grover. I gave him a high five and turned around giving another high five to Annabeth…but she wasn't there. I looked around my team frantically, finally letting the realization hit me: Annabeth wasn't on my team.

I looked to the other team dressed in red, and saw Annabeth smirking at me, her gray eyes twinkling with amusement. She waved to me, and walked toward her team, who were already in a huddle planning.

'Darn it,' I thought. 'Annabeth is probably the smartest person I know, and she goes to the other team…great.'

I sigh, and Grover asks, "Hey man, what's wrong?"

I turn to look at him and say, "Annabeth is on their side. How are we supposed to win?"

Grover had a look of utter confusion, not understanding what's wrong with Annabeth being on their enemy's team.

I put my head in my hands. "Grover. Annabeth, our _friend_, is on the other team. That means, we don't have anyone to make a good plan to get the flag. Instead they have a good plan. I can't make the plan because I'm just Seaweed Brain and she's the Wise Girl!"

Grover's eyes lit up with understanding than faded. "…oh." So with that, I huddled next to my team and started making a plan. My team decided that I go straight for the red flag as the rest fought with the other team.

The horn sounded and everyone scattered into the woods, I was heading there when Grover stopped me and said, "Oh, by the way, Annabeth is _my _friend…she's your crush." And with that he runs off, which was a good thing because if he didn't I would have strangled him. I ran after Grover, my face red with the thought of me and Annabeth. 'Nope, not possible.' I thought as I got myself ready for battle.

**Like I said, not the greatest story but its hopefully gonna get better. please review review review! hehe try typing review a bunch of times...its weird...lol see ya!**


	2. Wrong Team!

**Hiiii. I've decided to put Annabeth's point of view. I think it would be way more fun to write! thank you for the reviews, it made me run up the stairs and start writing this. Disclaimer: I do not on PJO Rick Riordan does :(**

Annabeth POV:

I was standing with the rest of the kids from Camp Half-Blood, listening to Chiron recite the rules for Capture the Flag which I have heard a bunch of times. As he repeated the rules my thoughts wandered off to a certain black haired boy.

'Percy. I wonder where he is. I probably can find him in this group with his black messy hair. Or I could look for his bright sea green eyes.' I sigh with content when I hear a cabin door close, followed by two different sets of footsteps. One was a human's feet, and one sounded mistakenly like goat feet. I smile to myself.

Chiron had begun to separate us into teams. I was hoping with all my heart that I would get to be in Percy's team. "Grover, blue team." I hear Chiron say. I watch Grover skip over to Percy and smile at him. Percy holds up his hand to give him a high five. "Annabeth, red team." Chiron tells me.

I begin to argue, "But Chiron, I'm always on Per- the blue team!" but Chiron gives me a look which scared the bravery in me.

I walk over to my red clothed team, trying not to look so glum. I turn to the blue team. 'How am I supposed to battle Percy?' I think. I watch as Percy turns around with his hand in the air but stops, frowns, and starts frantically looking everywhere. I tried to stifle a laugh, as he looks all around the blue team but not once at the red team. 'Over hear Seaweed Brain!' I scream in my head.

As if he heard me, he turned and looked at me, his green eyes filled with confusion. My heart started beating a million miles a minute, but I kept my cool, and smirked at him and waved. 'This might be fun.'

**Did you like it? I dont know why, but these are so short...but i'll try adding more everyday! please review. And if you guys are also Mortal Instruments fans check out my story, City of Sticky Notes! thanks and review!**


	3. Red team wins!

**HOLA! Yes i do know spanish! haha chapter 3 of Capture the Flag is up! this is where it gets kinda awkward between annabeth and percy. Percy POV. i do not own PJO**

Ahh, another day in the woods. The sound of swords clashing, war cries, and of course, the occasional thump of someone falling to the floor, bleeding, followed by a high pitched scream. Yup, life is good.

I was behind my team, hiding behind trees and bushes. I watched my team fight like there was no tomorrow. Grover with his two hooves galloping and kicking any one he sees along with a sword which he swings as if it were the easiest thing in the world. I felt my pocket to see if Riptide was there: It was.

I looked at the war zone, looking for Annabeth. Where could she be? Hiding behind trees? I started to get scared. Is she on the floor bleeding to death? I look everywhere on the ground, but she was no where to be seen. That's when I heard someone calling my name.

"Percy! What are you doing? GO!" Grover yells as he takes on one of the Ares kids.

I nod my head and start running to…where exactly? I keep running waiting to see the bright red somewhere. I come across a small river, **(A/N: or large stream?)** and find the flag, waving all its glory. I look around, no one seems to be around…I carefully walk toward the flag, and am so close to touch it when I see the glint of metal in the trees behind me. I open up Riptide and turn around to see the girl I was looking for the battlefield: Annabeth.

"Hi Percy," she says, smiling. I am about to say something when her sword comes straight toward me. I quickly bring up my shield and block it, while at the same time slashing riptide in front of her. She jumps back and looks at me.

"Feels weird to be fighting each other, right?" she says.

I don't hear the question because I was looking at her. Her blond hair was matted with sweat on the front and the rest was in a ponytail, lightly swaying in the wind. The sun was shining only on her, which made her gray eyes sparkle like silver. 'Whoa. She looks really pretty.' I say in my head, and then I'm snapped out of my reverie.

"What did I just say?" I say, not noticing that I said it out loud.

"Umm…you didn't say anything…" Annabeth said, a worried and confused look on her face.

I blush with embarrassment, and to hide it I move my sword in a wide arc, making her backup.I was expecting her to fight back but when I looked at her face and I saw her staring at me.

"Um... Annabeth? Is everything okay?" I say putting my sword down and walking toward her.

She snaps out of her trance and puts her sword up to defend herself. "Yeah, I-I'm fine."

And with that she brought the sword down on my shoulder ripping the armor. I quickly jabbed my sword at her, making her leap backwards until I reached the flag. I grabbed the flag and tried to get away, but Annabeth step right in front of me. I looked down at her, as I was a little bit taller than her. She was looking back up at me with a furious look.

"No one takes my team flag." She whispered, dangerously.

I, being the dumb one, retorted back, "Well, its funny how I, player from the blue team, has your flag."

After that, I didn't know what happened, one minute we were clashing our swords together and the next thing you know we both fell on top of each other, Annabeth ending up on top of me.

I looked up at her. Her hair was coming loose of her ponytail and her cheeks were tinted with red. Her eyes showed something I never saw before. Was it…fear? As I wondered this, I heard the horn blow and realized the game was over, and that Clarisse, on Annabeth's team, was standing with the blue flag, watching us.

Annabeth quickly got off of me, and helped me up. Annabeth's hands were sweaty but that could have been because of the shook hands on the victory. She wouldn't look up at my eyes, and as soon as I let go of her hand she ran away into the forest. I couldn't help but notice a tear roll down her cheek as she ran off.

**uh oh...what happened to Annabeth and how much did Clarisse see? review review!**


	4. Iwon?

**Hello everyone! I got a request yesterday saying that i should try to make the chapters a bit longer so i tried and this is like double the size than last chapter. I do not own PJO**

Annabeth POV

I ran to the flag. The team voted me to stay on guard with the flag, and if anyone came near it, to scare them off with my skills.

So I stood there. Waiting. Waiting. I looked around at the forest. Trees, trees, and, yup you guessed it, more trees. In the distance I heard swords clanging against each other. My fingers itched to grab my sword and run toward the battle. 'No. I am going to stay here Annabeth, stay!' I told myself.

'Great, now I'm treating myself like a dog.' I rolled my eyes at myself.

I was restless. I was walking around the flag, tapping my foot, twirling a strand of my hair, playing with a loose thread on my armor; I needed to fight…NOW.

I grabbed my sword and started practicing my moves: stabbing, jumping, ducking, blocking. I did this for a couple of minutes and got bored. Not as satisfying than fighting someone for real.

I sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. The sun was beaming right on the red flag, so standing there for who knows how long will just give a not needed tan and make me all sweaty and thirsty. It was hot and humid, the air stuffy with mosquitoes flying around everywhere.

Wait. Mosquitoes? Where mosquitoes are there must be…

WATER!

I jump up and run toward a stream of water that I had not noticed before. The water was cool and refreshing. I washed my face, and cupped some in my hands to drink. How could I have missed the stream?

Being nice and cool, I went back to the tree, and sat underneath it, allowing the leaves above to be my shade. I soon was drifting off to sleep, my eyes closing. I knew this was wrong, but with one last look around the flag, I went to have a short nap.

~Annabeth's Dream~

I was standing next to my flag, in my battle stance. I was glaring at a boy with green eyes and a messy mop of black hair. Percy. He also had his sword out, ready to attack. With a shrill battle cry, I ran toward Percy and started to fight. He was good: blocking all my attacks while trying to force his sword in front of my face. I was on defensive, throwing all I could at him until suddenly, the tables turn and he threw everything he knew at me. I was being pushed further and further back into the forest when my back collided with a tree. I saw Percy advancing forward. I tried to escape, but Percy threw his sword on the tree right next to my face. I was terrified. 'This isn't Percy,' I think. Then, all of a sudden, Percy changes into someone I never wanted to see again.

"Luke," I whisper.

~End of Dream~

I woke up and immediately heard the sound of rustling leaves. I am confused for a moment about where to hide when I decide that behind this tree is good. I hide behind it, waiting to see who came to get the flag, when I see Percy step out of the undergrowth and into the clearing.

I try not to breathe and not move, any move can give my spot away. I looked up carefully, thankful for the leaves that blocked the sunlight, so my sword won't glint. I relaxed, and watched Percy. 'What is he doing?'

Percy was walking toward the flag, slowly, which bothered me. 'Just take it already so I can fight you and take the flag out of your hands!' I screamed mentally. He was so close to touching it when a slight breeze came through, shaking the leaves, and letting the sunlight hit my sword making it glint. 'Darn it,' I thought.

Percy turned around, Riptide in hand. He steps away from the flag and comes toward me, slowly lowering his sword.

"Hi Percy," I say and smile as I take him off guard when I try hitting him. He brings up his shield and slashes Riptide in front of me. 'Predictable,' I laugh in my mind, but just to make Percy feel proud of himself I jump back, acting completely surprised.

"Feels weird to be fighting each other, right?" I ask.

I am about to make a move on him when I notice his sword is completely down, and he's staring at me. 'What's Percy looking at?' He totally blanked out. Then, randomly, he says,

"What did I just say?"

I was confused. Percy didn't say anything…

"Umm…you didn't say anything…" I tell him, expressing my worry. What's going on with him?

I see him lightly blush, and suddenly moves his sword in a wide arc, make me jump back. I stopped in my tracks. What's wrong with Percy?

When he made that move, he caught my attention. I looked at him, taking him in. His jet black hair that my fingers itched to run through, was now matted with sweat, his bright green eyes which showed his every emotion, showed something I couldn't put a name on, his smile that-

"Um…Annabeth? Is everything okay?" he asks, bringing his sword down and walked toward me.

I snap out of it, and put my sword up. "I-I'm fine." I reply. 'Darn it, why did I stutter? Now he's going to be suspicious!' I needed him to back up, to give me some space. Who knows what would happen. I did what made the most sense then, I brought my sword down on his shoulder, tearing the armor there.

Percy quickly jabbed the sword at me and we fought for what felt like forever. He kept pushing me back, until he had the sword. He tried running, but anger filled me up like a balloon and I ran and stopped him.

I looked up at him and said in my most threatening voice,

"No one takes my team flag."

Percy smirked and said, "Well its funny how I, player of the blue team, has your flag."

The anger in me took control, and I was slashing my sword around everywhere. We kept fighting when I tripped on something and fell forward and landed on top of Percy.

I looked at his face, burning red with embarrassment. He had a few cuts, nothing serious. His green eyes looked brighter than usual and they burned into mine. I was scared. What's going to happen? I was also blushing, but it took all my will power to keep it down. It felt like eternity there, just laying on top of Percy. Then the sound of the horn blew and I looked next to me and Clarisse was standing there, holding the blue flag. My blush got deeper and I got up. Me and Percy shook hands and I realized how sweaty mine were, and that was not from fighting. I didn't want to look at Percy, so once he let go, I ran, somewhere far away from Percy.

What I didn't know was that I was crying, and I had no reason why.

**Did you like it? Oh and I have a question: would you guys rather have me right small chapters and update faster or long chapters and update slower. cuz i also have another fanfic which im working on and like right now i dont have time to write one for that now. so tell me! thanks and review!**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi everyone, sorry for not posting anything but I didn't know what you guys wanted: longer chapters with a lot more time or shorter chapters put up in shorter time periods! Only one person told me and that was for the shorter chapters. A lot of people are telling me to make the chapters longer so I decided on asking you guys to tell me. Also one person told me that the different points of view with Percy and Annabeth is a waste of time: I could take that all out together if you would like. So, please tell me: longer chapters and longer time vs. shorter chapters and shorter time and if you want the alternating POV. So now story this chapter...sorry! however I am planning on updating my City of Sticky Notes story either today or tomorrow. I have guests coming over today so yeah...please tell me! and i promise you a chapter any time this week!**


	6. Author's Note AGAIN

**gahkltmalkhgsaahgtihkan IM SO FRUSTRATED!AHHH! *throws summer reading book against the wall* Im SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SORRY! I promised you guys that i would have a chapter coming up and i just havent gotten any time. I've been waking up at noon for some reason, and then I have to finish my summer work for AP world history cuz school starts in less than 2 weeks! :0! I have to read Guns, Germs, and Steel by Jared Diamond and write 2 essays! I finished the book last night, so i have to write a synopsis and a critique! ughhh! I also havent bought my school supplies, or my uniform so i have to go and buy that stuff...gosh i hate when school is about to start...anyway i was reading my emails and alot of people are telling me that longer chapters are better so i guess i will do that. sadly, i tried thinking about what to write next and now i also have writers block :/ i might have the chapter up in the future...hopefully soon! I gotta start working on my synopsis...gotta go and im reallly sorrry! (X 100)**


	7. A tear that won't fall anymore

**Hey guys! Finally i got a chance to make it on here! yayayay! I finished my summer work! YESS! and i already bought all my stuff for school so i am good to go! I decided on making this the last chapter of the story, because I can't think of what to write after. the characters might seem a little OOC, especially Percy. but...this Percy isnt so bad...a little mushy, but not bad. enjoy!**

Percy POV

I didn't know what go in me, but I ran after her. 'What the hell was I doing?' I screamed in my head. But I wasn't going on what my head said, I did what my body was telling me to do. More specifically my heart was the one saying that this was the right thing to do.

I ran through the woods, weaving in and out of the trees and jumping over rocks. I needed to get to her. And I had no reason why.

I ran and suddenly stopped at a clearing. There was Annabeth, leaning against a pine tree that looked familiar. Then it hit me: Thalia.

But Thalia was out of the tree. What did she do here? I walked slowly, trying not to make a noise. She was saying something to herself.

I smiled. Annabeth talks to herself?

I looked at her. She let her hair loose, letting the golden curls flow down her back. Her cap was in her lap, and she was fiddling around with a blade of grass, as if she was making a plan of some sort. Her legs were drawn up to her chest. I was going to continue walking toward her, but then she suddenly moved, and I quickly dived behind a tree so she wouldn't see me.

Annabeth now had her legs stretched out in front of her, and sat up straighter. She looked out toward the empty green field and sighed. She said something then, but all I heard was my name.

I came out from behind the tree and slowly walked toward her again, stopping a few feet away from where she was sitting. I cleared my throat to catch her attention.

Her head snapped back and her gray eyes were wide in shock. She hesitantly sat there for a moment and then she slowly patted the grass next to her, gesturing me to come sit by her.

I walked up and sat down, and we stared out at the endless blue sky. I knew I should say something, but what? I mean, I was Seaweed Brain, the one who…well…was just dumb. She was Wise Girl, the one who always knew what to image of that single tear rolling down her soft cheek filled my heart with guilt. I did that to her. I HAD to say something.

I opened mouth and before I had spoken any words, soft lips came in contact with mine. The first thing I felt, was a shiver run down the length of my spine. Second, was the spark when her lips began to move on mine, and third, was the pure bliss that my body was filled with.

After a mere few seconds, she disconnected from me, and I saw the blush rise on her cheeks, as she picked up her hat, stood up, and walked away. My mind was racing a thousand times a minute. Annabeth. Kiss. Spark. Apart. Hat. Walk. Gone.

'No,' I thought, 'She is not going to leave.'

I chase her as she runs as fast as she could, but me with the longer legs, caught up to her. I grabbed her wrist and felt my stomach twist in a way I never knew was possible.

"Annabeth," I say softly.

"Just…leave me alone…" Annabeth mumbles, as she tries to pry my hand off her wrist, but I have a tough hold on her.

I try to get her to look at me, but she won't. "Annabeth, listen-" I start to explain, but Annabeth explodes right before I say anything.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just kissed you because of my stupid hormone things and I just wanted to know how it felt and you were the only guy here. I know you probably hate me right now because you don't want to kiss me and you have every ri-" I couldn't take it and kissed her. I felt her eyelashes on my cheeks as her eyes fluttered close, and I couldn't help but run my hand through her hair. I let my hand caress her cheek. The other hand was on the small of her back, pushing her body against mine. Her body molded mine perfectly.

I finally let go, and looked at her in the eyes. Her gray eyes were shining with fresh tears ready to run freely. I pushed a strand of hair away from her face, putting it behind her ear. My hand traced her jaw, and stopped to touch the cheek where the tear fell.

"I love you." I said as I looked her in the eyes. I needed her to know that I was telling the complete and honest truth.

As I looked into her eyes, I saw a single tear escape and fall down the same path as before, but instead of this one falling to ground, I caught it with my thumb.

"And I'm never going to let another tear fell down your cheeks again."

**THE END! mushy and sappy and happy all at once! haha review please! oh and I have a question about song fics...do you have to put the whole song into the fic? cuz i feel like that would be too long...im thinking about making a songfic about the book City of Ember (any of you heard about it?) and also one about Casey and Derek in the tv show Life with Derek. anyway hope you enjoyed it! my first fanfic is completed! I feel so accomplished :D**


End file.
